The Matchmakers
by a hopefull dream
Summary: When first meeting Sakura, you may be pleased to note that the 16 year old is sweet, kind, easy going and a joy to be around. Five minutes later, sitting in the passenger seat of a stolen vehicle, doing 180 in a 40 you realize, you where wrong.CHAPTER 5 U
1. The boy in prison

**A/N: Ok my friend and myself were up at like 4:00 in the morning and we were getting some  
REALLY good ideas and so… here we are, your reading this story and we almost pissed ourselves laughing while writing it. XD this story was co-written with **an-angels-cure

**YAY MY FIRST STORY ON MY THINGYMAJIG**

**Summary: **When first meeting Sakura, you may be pleased to note that the 16 year old is sweet, kind, easy going and a joy to be around. Five minutes later, sitting in the passenger seat of a stolen vehicle, doing 180 in a 40 you realize, you where wrong. Cue Li, your average, over achiever who wishes nothing more than to get into Tokyo U. The two clash, heads will roll and hearts will break.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA /cries at that fact/ or any of its characters /cries again/**

**Chapter 1**

With a slice of bread in one hand and a cup of water in the other, Sakura stood behind the bars of her cell and drained the cup. Slowly chewing her bread she ran the cup back and forth against the bars creating a loud racket. Her cell mates glanced at the sixteen year old with a look of disgust. This would be the third time that month she was in that cell, and the people who were in it with her were the regulars.

"I want my phone call."

"You know Kinomoto, this is what, your fifth time in the slammers, you know the rules." The officer that sat at the desk popped another donut into his mouth.

"Well as you know Officer Donut eating Pig, that I have my rights and I want my fucking phone call."

"Your language is quite unacceptable Sakura." Fujitaka, let by another of the male officers that were better known as pigs, said. Glancing at his daughters' dirty clothes and face, he sighed again and went to the bars of the cell. "I'm really disappointed in you this time Sakura Kinomoto. How could you do this to us?"

She ducked her head and let her hands fall from the bars. Sakura wanted nothing more than to tell her father exactly how she felt, but she didn't know herself so she glared angrily at her father and the police, waiting silently for them to open the door and let her out. She heard her father sigh and looked up sharply when he began to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm going home." Fujitaka said, stopping at the exit.

"But why aren't I outta here yet? Come on you lazy pigs, let me out." She grabbed the bars and tried to shake them. "HELLO??"

"I'm sorry Sakura…"

"Dad…"

He turned away from her, facing the door. "Maybe a night in jail is what you need. I cant seem to get anything through and make a point." With that he left the room and went home.

Sakura stared at the door, ignoring the snickers coming from behind her. She could not believe her father would leave her alone in jail, over night. Did he not realize that she had school in the morning? Was he stupid or something? When she got home she was going to egg her own house.

"That stupid annoying conniving little asshole is going to get it when I get home…how dare he…how dare that…" Her ramblings went along with her pacing. Back and forth beside the bars. Every now and then she would stop to slam her fist against the wall or kick the bars. By twelve o'clock she was still pacing and muttering. Several of the others had left, there parents or lovers coming to bail them out. She really was going to rip her fathers head off. She was just about to go into another fit when the keys jingled. By that point she had stopped responding, hoping that her dad had come to his senses, but something this time caught her attention.

The boy that was thrown into the cell was about the same age as she was. His rumpled brown hair fell over his face, covering up his bright amber eyes, glassy and red. He reeked of alcohol and his clothes smelled of smoke. _The_ _guy had probably been in a bar, with a fake ID. Poor bugger, how's he gonna explain that one_. He sat down heavily on the bench leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. He looked kind of peaceful sitting there all alone. She walked closer, her eyes never leaving the brown haired boy. She was intrigued by him.

Upon closer inspection he was actual quite cute, his brown hair when not covered in dust was probably a soft dark color. His skin had a healthy tan and even though he smelled bad she was pretty sure with a shower and a strong cup of coffee he would be pretty cute, even handsome.

"You know, if you take a picture it'll last longer."

She shrieked and jumped back; tripping over nothing she fell and landed on her but.

"You could probably get a guy with better underwear. I don't think ducks and flowers are gonna attract the masses." Sakura turned crimson. She pulled her skirt down and skid back to the other end of the cell. She couldn't believe he had seen her underwear. If she wasn't so thoroughly shocked she would have punched him the face.

"You…I should…I can't believe you would…UGGHhh!!!!" She stayed seated, trying to ignore the obnoxious guy sitting across from her. It was a couple minutes before she realized she was sitting on the dirty floor and many people over the years had been sitting peeing and doing god knows what on it. She stood up as fast as she could. Sakura glanced up to see the boy laughing at her. He was laughing at her! She puffed up. He knew exactly why she had gotten up so quickly. Well he wasn't going to be laughing for long.

Standing in front of him, hands on her hips she looked at the boy and began calculating the best way to push him off the bench. He was leaning to the right a little, favoring that side, narrowing her eyes she swooped in like a hawk going for a rabbit and pushed. She smiled victoriously as he toppled over, but the smile quickly left her face when she felt the hand on her arm and began to fall too.

Legs and arms became tangled and they rolled over and over. Sakura landed on the cold ground, breathing heavily, the weight atop her was also breathing heavily. They lay there trying to catch there breaths. She was just about to push him off when the lights went off and they heard a officer say lights out. She remained where she was, frozen in place. He moved first, lifting himself onto his hands, she could feel him looking at her, even though they could barely see. He leaned in closer, until his breath brushed her cheeks.

"This…is so wrong." Resting his weight on one hand he brought the other up and touched her face gently, keeping her from turning away. Sakura's breath came fast and hard. She knew what he was going to do, she could always stop this, but she wanted it. He leaned in and kissed her, softly at first, butterfly kisses along her jaw, then settling on her mouth. He deepened the kiss when he felt her respond.

With both hands resting on his chest she gave a little push, trying to tell herself that she didn't want what he was doing to her, that she didn't like it. But she wanted more. Sakura rubbed her hands along his chest, up his shoulders to wrap around his neck. She pulled him closer and deepened the kiss more, forcing his mouth open she pushed forward, exploring the cavern of his mouth, and although the taste of alcohol was strong there was also sweetness to the kiss that left her gasping.

He smiled against her lips and breathed a laugh at her eagerness. He slid his hand along her face, feeling his way down the softness of her neck and along her rib cage. He caught the ends of her shirt and slid his hand underneath. She shivered when his cool fingers touched her heated skin. With skilled hands he removed her bra and smiled when she gasped. He pushed it out of the way and almost shyly touched her. She arched her back and pushed herself into his hands.

She didn't exactly know what was going on. Her body was doing everything on its own, like she had no control over herself. The feeling and emotions that the boys hands were invoking on her were sending shivers to her toes, when he started moving on top of her she didn't know what to do. She was enjoying it but it was all new to her.

His breath came faster as he picked up the tempo of his hips. Moving faster and harder, he could feel himself getting closer to the edge and everything disappeared. There was only himself and this girl, the feel of her soft body beneath his and her hands rubbing against his chest under his shirt. Wait, when had they gone under his shirt? She rubbed them up and down over his body; she kissed him deep and nipped his lower lip. Then he couldn't take it anymore, groaning he lost control.

She didn't know what just happened. One minute he was pressing himself against her, rubbing harder and faster. She pushed her hands under his shirt like he had done to her and just copied his moves. Then she had kissed him, but when she had bit his lower lip that was something totally unlike her. She couldn't even believe she had done it. He moaned loudly and then froze, pushing against her hard. Sakura could feel the blush against her cheeks like a fever. He lay on top of her, unmoving, trying to catch his breath.

"Uh…are you okay?" She whispered quietly.

"Mmm…" The sound that rumbled through his chest was the only response she got.

They both lay there unmoving, and Sakura realized that he had fallen asleep. She frowned, a little embarrassed, then angry. How dare he leave her wanting more? She was gonna kill him. But first she was going to make him suffer. She was going to make his life a living hell. First she needed to get out of jail, then she needed a shower and try and explain her way out of expulsion.

_But more important than anything else on my to do list_, she thought to herself as she climbed out from underneath the guy,_ I need to get this assholes name_.


	2. Today's punisment

**A/N: so? How did you guys like the first chapter? My friend and I were laughing so hard saying "wow people are going to go, "wtf?"" now my friend an-angles-cure is a better writer then me considering I'm still new at this. The other story's that I write are like demon and all that. XD I am SUCH a nerd.**

**Disclaimer: now unfortunately neither an-angels-cure nor I own Cardcaptor Sakrua /cries yet again like the nerd that I am/**

**CAUTION: THE STUNTS MENTIONED HERE WERE PERFOMED BY _"PROFESIONALS"_ SO NEITHER YOU NOR YOUR DUMB ASS FRIENDS SHOULD TRY THIS! Ok?**

**Chapter 2 **

"Ms. Kinomoto this is the what? 5th time you've been here this week?"

"7th" Sakura sat in her usual seat looking at the unimpressed face that Ms. Kure was giving her before she continued.

"That's not the point Ms. Kinomoto! So far this week you have committed several sins against the church, God AND the law! You have done things such as: light up in the science room were your cigarette fell into a very combustible liquid, which by the way totally destroyed the gr.11 dissecting experiment which got you thrown into prison. That alone is enough to expel you."

_YES! _

"Now we have to order a new batch of baby pigs. Then you decided to go into the boys bathroom and put a cherry bomb in one of the urinals. THE URINAL? What were you thinking? First of all it's the BOYS bathroom. Second, it was in a urinal, which is dirty! AND it blew up with one of the boys doing their _business_…"

Sakura waited patiently for Ms. Kure to finish her moronic ramblings that she dazed off to the scene in the prison cell. Her eye's started to get a little bigger and her face slowly became a light crimson. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, heat building in places she couldn't even think of, her mouth yearning for that sweet taste, her tongue craving to explore those caverns once again, to feel his lips caressing her own. She didn't even realize that she was licking her lips and trying to reenact the scene when a sharp voice burst her bubble.

"Sakura Kinomoto, what in the blessed Lord Jesus do you think your doing? Are you trying to…to…" Ms. Kure blushed intensely. "Are you trying to…kiss me?"

Sakura nearly fell out of her chair. What the hell was the old bat talking about? She lifted her hands in defense and shook her head violently. She couldn't believe she had actually done that. That annoying man whore was going to die. He used her and now he was getting her in trouble.

"I didn't…I wasn't…trust me, even if I was into girls, you would so not be my type."

Ms. Kure looked shocked and offended, her hand went to her ample bosom and she took a step back. "Well…that's quite all right…I wasn't implying anything by it…" The principal brushed off some imaginary crumbs from her desk and then sat down in her large chair.

"All the acts you have committed as I said are not only sins but also crimes. I have enough information here to expel you and send you to juvenile hall for the rest of you teenage life." Ms. Kure leaned back and sighed heavily. "You father is paying us to teach you and that is what we will do. This is the last time. I don't think I can't handle another one of your out bursts. The next time will be the last. You are excused."

Sakura bowed thanked Ms. Kure and left the office. She walked passed the secretary who gave her a tight smile that was all well too understood. Last month Sakura had soaked the black chair in a dark red paint. The secretary didn't even know anything had happened until she got up and one of the teachers noticed. Sakura thought she was a total dunce. She smiled happy and waved, the lady behind the desk flinched but waved slowly.

Walking out the door she closed it quietly behind her. She continued walking until she was sure that no one from the office could see hear, then she broke out in song and dance.

"Oh ya, oh ya, ya, ya…I rule, I rule, uh huh, uh huh, uh, huh, uh huh… yeah, yeah, yeah…go me go me…do the moon walk…Dun, nu, nu, nu, nunu, nunu, cant touch this…"

So intently was the brunette dancing that she didn't see her friend walk up behind her and tap her on the shoulder. Sakura squealed loudly and whipped around, pulling a half assed crouching tiger move.

"I am armed and deadly…oh it's just you Tomoyo. Don't scare me like that."

"I'm sorry Sakura, if I hadn't of done anything you would have danced right into me." Tomoyo smiled sweetly. Sakura laughed and hugged her friend. The two girls had been friends since before kindergarten. The pair looked like complete opposites. Sakura had her hair cut rebelliously short, while Tomoyo's was long and wavy. Sakura's uniform was always rumpled and worn just under dress code rules, while the other wore her uniform with a pristine grace.

"So, how did it go?" Tomoyo asked while they headed to their second floor lockers.

"I was as slick as ice."

"Really?"

"Smoother than a baby's bottom."

"I'm assuming that means you're up to your eyes balls in crap?"

"Bingo. YATZEE! Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner. Why don't you step up here and receive your prize."

"Oh, my gosh…what did I win _this_ time?"

"Well little lady." Sakura used her Texas accent and pulled Tomoyo up the stairs to the lockers. "Today's prize consists of a month of detention and seventy five hours of community service."

"Oh goody, goody, gosh." Tomoyo said cutely in a very sarcastic tone.

"Never do that again." Sakura opened her locker and pulled out her science book. Tomoyo looked over and laughed. "What?"

"Sakura, you burned down the science labs remember? So now we have last period free." She pulled out her jacket and her school bag, stuffing it full of the days work. Tomoyo then pulled out Sakura's jacket threw it at her and grabbed the necessary books. "Come on. Well go get some hot chocolate and then go to the library to catch up on your studies. When do you have to start your community service and detention?"

"Today." Sakura said, heading out of the school ahead of her friend, who shook her head and followed.

XXXX

The boy sat up, his eyes bleary with sleep. He looked around expecting to find his room but instead find dark grey walls and ion bars for a door. He moaned and crawled to the bench were he leaned his head against it and closed his tired aching eyes.

"Not again."

He thought back to his day and tried to find out why he was there. He got home from school around three thirty; he did the pile of homework that had been assigned then the extra homework that he had asked for. He had dinner, gone back upstairs and changed into the dark kakis and loose black shirt he wore now. he exchanged the student card in his wallet for the fake drivers license and climbed out his window were he was going to meet…

Then the rest was behind a fog that he couldn't seem to remember. He was almost ready to jump up and down when the door opened and Wei walked into the cell and shook his head sadly.

"This is the fifth time in the last year Master. When are you going to learn that it is more acceptable to get intoxicated while you are at home in my presence." The aging man helped the boy to his feet.

"I guess it was more fun this way." He sagged against his butler and thanked the stars the man was stronger than he looked. "I am sorry though."

"You seem to say that every time and still I must come here in the morning to rescue you." The butler sighed and thanked the officer. "Now your mother will have to be notified."

"I guess you could but it may ruin the fun." He said with a half smile as they walked out the door and to the waiting car.

"I'm not particularly mad at you but it would help if when you did decide to do this it is not on a school night."

Wei seated the boy in the backseat and shut the door gently. He walked around the front and got behind the wheel. He started the car and drove them home slowly, always aware of his masters hang over.

"I've put on some soup for when we get home and crackers. If you can digest the soup you must eat the crackers. It will help." Wei said as the pulled onto the street where they lived.

"Thanks Wei. I just hope MeiLin isn't at home."

His words were spoken too soon. The girl in question was waiting outside the door to bombard him with questions that she wanted answers too. She tapped her foot on the ground and had her hands on her hips, like she was some kind of war admiral.

"I hope your happy. I had to cover for you in all your classes and on top of that bring your home work home. One question about the homework though: are you crazy? This is university stuff. When I get my hands on you Li, I'm going to turn you into chop suey…"

Her charade of questions went on even after Li had shut his bedroom door and crawled into bed. He curled up under his mountains of covers and sighed in the warmth. At least he couldn't hear MeiLin anymore. He glanced at his desk through a crack in the blankets and winced when he saw the pile of homework sitting untouched. He wouldn't get in trouble if he didn't do it because MeiLin had made and excuse for him so he was pretty sure he was out of hot water.

Just before he dozed off something about what MeiLin said before her voice completely disappeared caught his attention; something about being a tutor. He didn't catch it and was too tired to care. He'd hear about it tomorrow.


	3. The principles office

**A/N: So…? How is it? Is to your satisfaction? Well it better be because me and **an-angels-cure** certainly enjoyed it so you all should. So here's the third installment, so shut up, read and enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: It would be plain rude of us to say we own Cardcaptor Sakura. So all were going to say is that the idea is ours…we think…**

**Chapter 3**

"I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late!" Sakura chanted as she raced her way to school. She was always late but after ditching detention and her community service time, she really didn't want to be late and then get expelled. She couldn't risk that.

"Sakura, are you late again?"

"Yes Kero. I don't have time to talk I have to get to school." She said while hopping around on one foot trying to get her sock on and put her lunch in her bag. "I had that stupid dream again about that boy…"

"Uh-huh…" The stuffed lion bear moved in front of the TV and turned on the video game. "Really?"

"Yeah. GOD I HATE HIM!"

"Sakura?" Her brother knocked on the door. "Are you almost ready, your going to be late."

"I know that."

"Don't get snotty with me you juvenile delinquent."

"God I hate him, too."

"You know, maybe you should just apologize." Kero said, stuffing his face with Sakura's left over breakfast.

"HAHAHAHAHAAAA! That's funny…"

"Who are you talking to? You better not be on the phone."

"IM TALKING TO MYSELF! GO AWAY!"

She looked at her clock and silently cursed herself. Grabbing her blades she opened the window and looked down. It was a long way but in order to avoid her brother she would risk it. The falling was fun, that she could do all the time. The landing, that hurt.

"OWW!"

"SAKURA!"

"Shit, shit, shit." Pulling on the blades she got up and made a dash for the front gate. Once safely on her way she looked back at her brother, standing outside in his apron waving a spatula at her. She stuck out her tongue and pulled down the skin under her eye, giving him the finger with her other hand. Then she was off.

Pumping with her legs, she reviled in skating through the unused roads to school. It was the quietest and most undisturbed route to take. She basked in the warm glow of the sun that filtered in through the cherry blossom trees and road the rest of the way in a comfortable glow, her home troubles forgotten about for the moment.

Sakura made it to her classroom just as the bell rang and was seated before the teacher started roll call. She sighed in relief and looked at Tomoyo. She waved and started to imitate her version of Sakura. She was just about to imitate her version of Tomoyo when the teacher called her name again. She stood up and gulped. This wouldn't be the first time the teacher had caught her and her morning activities.

"Sakura, please go to the principal. She has something that she needs to discuss with you and it is very important so please don't be tardy." She nodded and headed out the door to the principals office. She must be in big trouble if Ms. Kure was taking her out of class in the morning. She walked slowly toward her doom, even though the teacher had told her not to dawdle.

The office didn't need to tell her where to sit; she had been there so often that she took her usual seat outside Ms. Kure's office and waited patiently by the closed door. Through the closed doors Sakura could hear voices. One was Ms. Kure; she sounded a little disappointed. Sakura knew that tone all to well. She had to listen really hard to hear the other voice. It was low, and husky. Male, must be one of the jocks, there mostly loud but she might have caught one of the quiet ones trying to be cool and fit in.

"..everything is in order. All we need is your signature on the document…" Don't do it, you giving your soul to the DEVIL.

Something was said by the guy in the room that Sakura didn't catch. She leaned her head towards the door trying to hear what was being said. When still that proved invaluable she got down on her knees and put her ear to the door.

XXXX in the principals office XXXX

"Everything is in order, all we need is your signature on the document." Ms. Kure pushed the document towards the boy sitting in the chair opposite her own. She handed over a pen and leaned back, waiting for him to say something.

"Um…well I don't know if I should. I've never done this before and I don't want to make the school look bad…"

"Oh dear. Don't worry everything will be okay. You are perfectly certified to do this and the school is giving you full access to all the materials you need. The school need's this she needs this, and god help me I need it."

XXXX outside the door XXXX

"…well I don't know if I should…never done this…look bad…"

"Oh dear. Don't worry everything will be okay. You are perfect…god help me, I need it…"

OH. MY. GOD. Is he…is the boy in the office…selling himself to Ms. Kure?

OOOO A/n: What the fack??? What have we DONE??? OOOO

Sakura pressed her ear closer to the door to try and catch every word. She didn't want to misinterpret anything, but by the way it sounded, the school was going down hill and fast.

XXXX office XXXX

"Well I guess if you put it that way…then all I have to do is sign here and everything is set up?"

"Um,…yes. Do you have any questions before I bring her in?"

XXXX door XXXX

"…Do you have any questions before I bring her in?"

Sakura sat back, shocked. Was Ms. Kure trying to sell her to this guy? She started to panic. There was no way she could leave now. They would all know where she went and it wouldn't be too hard to find her.

XXXX office XXXX

"Nope, not really." The brunette looked at the paper and picked up the pen with slightly shacking hands. "Were do I sign?"

"Excellent. She will be a handful, but nothing you can't handle."

XXXX door XXXX

When Sakura put her ear back to the door there was no sound. She panicked. Maybe they knew that she knew and now they were trying to catch her. She pushed her ear harder against the door and listened. There was the scraping of chairs and then a 'Thank you'. Sakura wondered of that was the end of the conversation, hoping it wasn't. She wanted to know what they were talking about.

"I'll just be a second."

Ms. Kure's voice sounded louder then it should have and before Sakura had time to react the door swung open, hitting her in the forehead quite hard and knocking her over. She was completely shocked as well as dizzy. She lay there, a buzzing in her ears.

"Damn that…hurts…" She pushed herself up onto her hands and knees. The dizziness got worse the higher up she went. But if she was going to meet her maker she was going to meet him standing up not on her hands and knees.

"Oh my gosh. Ms. Kinomoto, what are you…are you ok?"

"Here let me help."

Sakura felt hands grab her arms and help her to her feet. She leaned heavily on the hard wall beside her before she realized that the wall was breathing. She nearly shrieked but instead jumped back and regretted it instantly. Her head pounded, she could feel her stomach about to upchuck the bread roll and cheese wiz sandwich she had for breakfast. Holding on tightly to the arm she tried to steady herself unsuccessfully.

"Would you stay still? You bleeding and it wouldn't surprise me if you had a concussion. You must have a hard head to still be conscious after that door hit you with the force it had." She tried to clear her vison in order to see the face the voice belonged to.

"I'll got get the nurse."

Sakura sagged in the arms the circled her. It felt familiar. She looked at the three heads circling her before she gave up and closed her eyes. "I think…I'm gonna be…sick…" Before she could stop, she rudely emptied her stomach all over the guy.

"Oh that is just gross…"

Sakura's head smacked against the floor with a hard thunck. She almost screamed. Like the pain from the door wasn't enough, now she was up close and personal with the floor. She lay there moaning and thinking about throwing up again when the guys face swam into focus. She knew him, but from where.

"I…I…"

"Yeah I know. I'm gonna turn your head to the side so next time you loose you cookies, you wont drown in your own bile."

He was blushing and covered in puke; not mad just upset, but she knew him. With her head facing the wall she thought back long and hard, even though thinking made her head hurt more than it usually does. She could see the darkness creeping in on her. The guy kneeling beside her was trying to tell her something but the buzzing she had wonderfully ignored was back with a vengeance.

In an instant she was back in the cops stations with a big heavy guy lying on her after doing something really wrong. She remembered. Before the lights went out and she was completely at his mercy yet again, she focused on the face in the corner of her eye.

"YOU!!!" She said so weekly and strongly that it made the boy pause in the middle of his sentence. He looked at the girl lying on the floor and was caught unawares as her fist came flying at his face full force. He was knocked back of his feet and landed on the floor with a hard thud. When he could think again he looked at the girl lying on the floor completely unconscious. He looked behind him and then all around the empty office, who was she talking about?

**A/N: so?? what do you all think? my partner and i laughed at it. XD... please send your reviews and tell us what you think of it:D**


	4. No way out

**A/N: so me and **anangelscure** were trying to decide what story to update…this one or the transformation…wtf? (That's our other story, it's a Fruits basket one…its cute too…you should all read it, WE COMAND YOU!!!...kidding?) so obviously since you reading this now…it was this one…so enjoy!! **

**Oh and P.S. WE'RE SOOOOOO SORRY for the late update 3**

**Disclaimer: we don't own Cardcaptor Sakura; even if we did we wouldn't tell you.**

**Chapter 4**

Li sat on the bed in the infirmary thinking about the girl lying in the bed beside him. He had thanked the stars that the principal and the nurse had come with a couple teachers; he would have been very uncomfortable carrying the girl that almost knocked him out. Pressing the ice pack to the goose egg that formed on his jaw, he winced as he remembered the look she gave him. The 'You' still was echoing in his head.

"Are you ok Li?" There came a soft voice from the door. Li looked up to see Eriol; the student council president as well as his best friend. He nodded to the older teen and invited him in, pointing to a chair at the foot of the bed.

"Yeah I'm fine. Nothing I cant handle. Did you get my school stuff like I asked?"

"Yes I did. You know you have a lot of homework for a 17 year old." He pulled out four large textbooks, paper notes sticking out everywhere. "I thought you only did stuff from next year but this is university stuff."

"Yes, well I do have to keep up my grades to get into Tokyo U."

"But couldn't you wait till university to do this work?" Eriol placed the books on the bed beside the brunette, amazed at all the work his friend managed to put in after school.

"Yeah, probably, and to top it all off now I have to tutor."

"What do you mean 'tutor'?"

Li sighed. "I got caught, again."

Eriol broke out laughing.

"Stop it. I don't even remember the whole night but I sure as hell must have had a good time. I jizzed in my pants. In my PANTS!" The laughter grew lauder, snorting could be heard. "And now I have an enemy. The girl I have to tutor attacked me like I did something wrong. Can you explain that?" Li put down the ice pack so he could pack his bags. "You know, I don't think this will be a good start to a wonderful tutoring career."

Eriol and his manic laughter continued further. Nothing would have made his day any better had Li not told him that story. He doubled over, holding his quacking side, trying hard to contain himself but only making it worse. Soon all he could do was snort and laugh.

"…I don't even remember the whole night but I sure as hell must have had a good time. I jizzed in my pants. In my PANTS!" The laughter grew lauder, snorting could be heard. "And now I have an enemy. The girl I have to tutor attacked me like I did something wrong. Can you explain that?" Li put down the ice pack so he could pack his bags. "You know, I don't think this will be a good start to a wonderful tutoring career."

**XXXX**

Sakura lay in the bed listening to the conversation on the other side of the dividing curtain. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had been right in assuming that the boy in the office had been the pervert in the jail cell. She sat quietly knowing it was a bad thing to be eaves dropping but also knowing that this boy was now going to try to teach her everything she refused to learn. She couldn't help but mentally laugh at the thought. 'Hohoho…good luck. I'm going to make sure that this will be as hard on you as possible."

Sakura had to try hard not to evilly laugh out loud, she didn't want to get caught eaves dropping. Though even if she did laugh one would seriously doubt she could be heard over the hysterical blue haired teen. Until of course the laughter stopped when the door was roughly thrown open and she heard a very hysterical Tomoyo asking for her.

"Where's Sakura? Is she ok?" She heard her friend quickly ask the two teenaged boys standing on the other side of the curtain. Before any of the boys answered her friends question, Sakura heard Tomoyo pulling aside the curtains in the room until her own curtain was pulled aside. The look of panic on he friends face changed then into relief mixed with irritation.

"Sakura are you alright… you klutz. You should watch were your going more carefully next time-"

"Tomoyo I did not… I repeat did not, open a door on my head and cause my self to go flying head first into a wall…. It was Mr. Tokyo U over there." The sarcasm was practically drenching most of the words that came out of her mouth. At this point glares from both Sakura and Li were sent at each other from across the room, causing all other occupants, including Eriol and Tomoyo, to become very uncomfortable.

Ms. Kure came flying into the tension filled room with almost as much enthusiasm as Tomoyo. Sakura and Li continued to glare, ignoring the old women while Tomoyo and Eriol looked at her as if to say 'Do something before blood is drawn, we don't want to pick up the pieces.' Ms. Kure had to clear her throat to get the holders of the glares attention. "Ms. Kinomoto I see you've already met Mr. Li… your new tutor."

Everyone was expecting Sakura to explode and say, 'Screw that shit… I'm outta here'; but to their surprise she didn't, instead she replied "Yeah I've met him… I also got pretty close to your office door and the walls beside it… the three of us are going out for dinner on Friday. Would you like to come?"

"Ms. Kinomoto, I suggest you stop with your sarcasm, go home and get some rest. Tomorrow at lunch we are going to discuss the tutoring that will start after school, Mr. Li has so graciously offered to help." A look from the principal made the 'Mr. Li' in question shut the mouth that he just opened. "Oh…. And before I forget…don't try to tell your father or your mother Mr. Li; that none of this happened… I've already informed them that you two will be having these study sessions until Ms. Kinomoto's grades are up."

Right then and there the jaws of both said teens dropped, they looked at each other and said in unison, "Great, this will be fun." Of course dripping in none other then sarcasm.

"I am SO not working with Mr. drun- I mean_ this_ smart ass… come on Tomoyo lets go home." Tomoyo started to help Sakura out of bed and start to pack her things, when a male husky voice interpreted.

"I agree with the prat over there. I will not be working with some one such as her. Her stupidity would probably rub off on me, and it would take weeks for me to wash it all off." A light snort could be heard from the blue haired teen behind him, that was quite till just then.

"MR.LI, MS. KINOMOTO!" said people looked at Ms. Kure, somewhat frightened due to the pulsating vain that was currently throbbing from her forehead. "You ARE going to do this, WITHOUT complaint, and Ms. Kinomoto you WILL let Mr. Li help you get your grades up. Mr. Li, if I hear any more complaints about you working with Ms. Kinomoto over here then your mother is going to find out the REAL reason why your are in this situation in the first place… IS THAT CLEAR?!?!?!?"

During the time of Ms. Kure yelling at Sakura and Li, Tomoyo and Eriol decided to help them out a little bit and continued to pack their bags for them; Sakura and Li seemed to surprised that Ms. Kure was really that scary.

"Yes ma'am!" Was the reluctant answer that was heard through out the room.

After Ms. Kure had left, the glaring contest between the now student and teacher resumed, though walking and glaring at the same time wasn't a good idea because they both missed the door on their way out and walked into the wall on either side of it with an "ooff" coming from them both.

"Not again…"

Eriol seemed to go into another fit of hysterical laughter and Tomoyo had decided joined him… though they immediately regretted it when the two that they were laughing at started chasing them around the entire school grounds.

They had chased Eriol and Tomoyo around the school grounds twice and had run past Ms. Kure so fast that she could barely keep her balance.

**XXXX**

When Sakrua got home her headache had still not gone away and she wasn't really looking forward to her brother harassing her again…for the second time that day.

So she took a breath in and waited to stomp on her brother's foot. Thus is the time old habits that she had when ever he called her a kijuu.

"Well look who it is… it's the kijuu who is apparently PART MONKEY! How the HELL did you jump from your window with out getting hurt?!?!?!"

All you could hear through the silence after Toya had finished his rant was his poor foot being brutally crushed by Sakura's small feet before she said anything.

"Well for one… SAKURA. NO. KIJUU! And second of all… who said it didn't hurt? I just didn't want to deal with you or Ker- ummm I mean, or your high key voice… yeah, that's it your high key voice… I'm guessing you haven't hit puberty yet."

Before she would get murdered in her own house… which after that comment she wouldn't be surprised if she was killed in her sleep… she ran as fast as she could to her room as if death was on her heals… well in that case the assumption wasn't to far off.

**XXXX**

While in her room Sakura turned up her music while she thought of the perfect way to torture Li through this whole thing… she sat there while the music played and subconsciously bobbed her head to the beat, then her toe's, then her fingers… before she knew it she was dancing wildly in her room with the music blaring so that everyone in the out side world could hear.

Well in Sakura's case…some did hear, infact some SAW her dancing through her bedroom window… you see with her house, one out of two of her room windows where located on the front of the house, so while she was dancing, an innocent couple were walking down the street with their dog when they saw someone's but being shaken in the window, while loud music was heard in the background.

Sakrua was oblivious to the fact that she was being watch so she kept on dancing to her hearts content… though when she turned around and saw the horrified faces of the couple and their dog, she immediately gasped and literally jumped as far away from the window as she could.

She had turned down the music and was now slowly making her way back to the window to see if they were still there. Which they weren't…they ran as fast as they could back home.

**XXXX**

Li had just walked into his house when the phone ran. He ignored it and let Wei get it, but he started to walk towards the phone anyways because he knew it was probably for him.

"Master Li the pho-"

"I know I'm right here so please hand me the phone." If he was a gambling man, which he wasn't, and he bet that the phone was for him every time it rang he would win.

"Hello?"

"Hello son." Said his mother. The women had the kind of tone of voice you would give respect to without a second thought even over the phone. Li of course stiffened up like he had a rod up his ass and respectufully remained silent while his mother talked. "I just got a call from your school; it seems that you've taken on a tutoring job for a young lady. I dearly hope this wont effect your own school work. Wei has so kindly agreed to keep me informed on the matter,"

_Damn meddling old man. _

"At my own request of course."

_Damn women. _

"He will also keep me informed on everything else in you're life too. I expect great care to be taken around this young lady, as well as your extra curricular activities.. We don't need our name soiled."

_What? Soiled…?_

"So if I hear about you drinking at a bar with that fake ID again, like I did a few months ago…"

_SHIT!!! If I get caught again I am SO dead… I don't want to die! _

"I'll have to send your sisters down there to keep an eye on you and we both know how much they would love that, right girls? _Yes mother_. Is that clear?"

"Yes mother." Li placed the phone back on its cradle and did a little mind dancing. _WA-HOO! Wei didn't tell her! I'm not going to die in my sleep!_

Li headed back up to his room, a little happy that everything was going ok for once. Almost everything, he thought as a picture of that 'young lady' his mother was talking about came back into his head. He shivered and continued his way to his room before something his mother said near the end of their conversation stopped him. _ Wait... My what??_

**XXXX**

_**A/N: k guys we LO VE YOU SO EFFIN MUCH!!! Thank you for all the reviews. We love them so much… as you probably read up at the top… WE'RE SORRY for the late update. XD we were just so busy with every thing… **an-angels-cure** has to work and I, **a hopeful dream** am trying to save up on the exchange that I am going on at the end of august! **_

_**So please tell us what you think… if you have any ideas of some sort, feel free to give them… though it might not be used, we could sure use the ideas for our other stories! THANKX.**_

_**So until next time people… REVIEW AND WE'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE! Though I'm not really sure how, but we will!**_


	5. Who be you

**A/N: Ok…so here's the deal about the chappy's getting longer…they most likely will but you see **an-angels-cure** kinda has a problem with long chapters….(I don't know ask her) but I will definitely make them longer…so about those cookies…um….well you see…..this will be a good chapter! Enjoy!**

**P.S. : WE'RE SORRY!!!!!!! We are SO effin sorry for makein ya'll wait so long. ducks in case of flying objects coming our way … please read on**

**Disclaimer: We OWN NOTHING! NOTHING I TELL YOU…now go bother some one else.**

**Chapter 5**

School started much like it did everyday; kids moving in between each other to get to their classrooms before the bell, teachers yelling at students in the hall for running or swearing. Everyone laughing and having a good old time, but for Sakura the day started out like the night before she had been out drinking and now had a major hang over. It couldn't be any farther from the truth. Indeed, Sakura had spent the whole night grumbling and pacing writing down ways that she could become the bitch from hell.

"He's gonna pay. I'm gonna cook him alive, just before he dies I'm gonna take him from the pot and then remove each appendage from his body with a rusty butter knife, then take out both his eyes with a spork-"

"A 'spork'?" Tomoyo asked looking at her friend as if the girl had lost her mind, she was pretty sure Sakura had.

"Yes, a spork." Sakura looked at Tomoyo with blood lust in her eyes. "Ahahahaaaa…I'll put as many painful paper cuts on his manly part as possible and to top it off I'm gonna add salt."

Tomoyo blinked, surprised.

"And ketchup. You can't have a meal without ketchup and salt."

"You're fucking nuts. I don't know you…"

Sakura blinked away the blood lust and looked at her friend as if seeing her for the first time. Tomoyo never swore. Sakura blinked again, her ductile little friend who never said anything mean about anyone just said…the f-word.

"Are you ok Tomoyo?"

"Am I ok? Oh yeah I'm fine, but you…I don't know about you. Maybe you should go on a holiday that way you don't have to be tutored-but what I'm confused about is why you dislike this guy so much. Is there a particular reason?"

Sakura blinked and then started laughing. She couldn't stop herself, it was just too funny. She put out a hand and held on to the lockers and didn't let go, even when the school bell rang. As the students passed by they cautiously stayed away from the mentally insane brunette.

"Tomoyo, my dear friend…. That is a story that you probably won't believe, but I'll tell you anyway." While Sakura was looking back on her night in the jail cell with Li, little flames could be seen slowly rising in her eyes.

"Umm… Sakura? Are you going to continue with the story?"

"Ah, yes… sorry about that. You remember that night my dad had thought it would be good for me to spend the entire night in jail? Well, it wasn't. You see the 'All holy great Li Syaroan' had been drinking that night with a fake I.D, and was sent to my cell because he was obviously caught…"

Sakura told her story with as little detail as possible, leaving out all emotion on her part. She didn't want her best friend to know that she had sort of enjoyed her time in the jail cell with the unknown man soon to be revealed as 'Mr. U' Li Syaroan. Through out the entire story Tomoyo said nothing. She just stood there, face masked by her hair. When Sakura was finished she looked at her best friend and touched her shoulder. Sakura frowned. _Was Tomoyo…laughing?_ Sakura thought. Tomoyo laughed harder and harder, he laugh becoming almost a cackle.

"Um…Tomoyo…"

"He did that…and then he….if he…think I'm going to…" her mad cackling had turned into a mad jabbering. Nothing Tomoyo said could be understood by Sakura, or any other the straggling teens still left in the halls. Those that passed by took one look at Tomoyo and ran the other way. _Wow… Tomoyo really is scary._ Sakura dragged her friend to class, though Sakura tried to strike up a conversation with her friend, Tomoyo ignored her. She was lost in her own world, imagining god knew what and Sakura was left all alone.

Although Tomoyo was lost in her trance like state Sakura still managed to get some words out of her. When the last bell rang and kids began pilling out of class, running to their lockers in order to get out of school before teachers noticed or wished to talk to their friends longer than just on the ride home, Sakura dragged her friend to her locker and began swirling the code.

"Tomoyo, I don't know what I'm going to do with you. I mean look at this-" She didn't get anymore of her sentence out because as soon as Tomoyo's lock removed the door burst opened in an avalanche of pastel frilly stuff.

"What THE FU- I mean…fack…Tomoyo please, please tell me this isn't what I think it is, because if it is I'm not going to do it for you. I've been doing this for you for years, I told you as soon as I hit high school, no more! you are cut, good bye, you are the weakest link, our company is moving in another direction, your being laid off, its not me…its you." Sakura pleaded as she removed the pinks, greens and blues from around her head.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura and smiled, finally out of her trance. "I thought you would like them. Here let me help."

Together they untangled Sakura from the mess of frills. She grabbed a hideously bright green dress, nothing but frills. _No wonder Tomoyo could make anyone afraid to be a model_, she thought._ The girl is utterly bonkers. But that's why I love her. _They stuffed as much as they could into the locker and shut it firmly.

"No wonder you carry around all your stuff. When were you planning on showing me this?" She asked as they weaved their way through the thong of people.

"I was hoping the next time you went on a date, but you've been dateless for so long I had almost given up hope. Until of course Li showed up. My hope is restored…"

"ARG! How come everyone thinks of us as an item? Huh? He's nothing but a two bit geek, I don't associate with geeks."

"Well your going to have to change that code because, if I'm not mistaken you have to become his tutor-ee. Which reminds me, isn't it in like ten minutes…and didn't Mrs. Kure say that if you miss it you going to be expelled and she will ban you from every school in this district…"

Sakura's face went white. She had completely forgotten about her lesson. She smiled tightly at Tomoyo. "You right, I guess I should be on my way…BYE!"

"Hey, Sakura?" Tomoyo called. "If you need any help with your evil plans just ask…. Though I am warning you, I will not let you actually kill him."

"Aw, but Tomoyo…I want to make him suffer!"

"You better hurry, if I remember correctly he lives quite far doesn't he?"

"Thanks for the reminder!"

**XXXX**

_**Flashback**_

"_Excuse me…?"_

_Sakura looked at the guy standing in front of her. He wasn't the sorriest excuse of a guy but he sure as hell acted like one. "Yes?" She said uninterested._

"_Where shall we hold the lesson today?" Li placed his books in his bag and looked at Sakura pointedly. "Do you want to go to your house or mine?"_

"_Um…does this face look like I care?"_

"_No." He said distastefully. "It doesn't. We can hold it at my house since its half way between yours and the school." _

"_Su-" Sakura yawned loudly. "-re… whatever."_ That stupid little prick is probably trying to get into my pants… AGAIN!!!! Oh ohohohohoh like hell! I will make sure that he cries!_ Sakura thought as she got up and stretched, her demeanor belying her evil nature._

"_So what are we going to "learn" tonight…if you think you can teach me this shit."_

"_Oh I will." _He sure is a cocky little bugger_, she thought grabbing her bag. "I'll also teach you not to swear so much."_

"_HAHAHAHAHAH……you're funny. Not. What makes you think I even want to learn this shit?" The sarcasm dripped thickly off her words and as Li stared at her he was very tempted to smack the smirk that accompanied the words off her face._

_Tired of dealing with a loud mouthed child, he walked to the other side of the classroom and thanked the lord everyone was out for lunch, because he never would have been able to hit Sakura in the back of the head with the large piece of chalk if there had been bodies moving around. His aim wasn't as good as his grades._

"_WHAT THE FUCK?" Then came a paper ball with Li's address on it. She whipped around and glared at the retreating back of Li._

"_You will learn Sakura, or that won't be the only piece of chalk that hits you on the head."_

_**End of Flashback**_

**XXXX**

"Ugh!" Sakura thought aloud as she made her way towards Li's house. On many occasions she had to stop and ask for directions. It seemed that school wasn't the only thing she was bad at.

"I don't even have a for sure plan on how to torture him yet! Well not a good plan to use today anyway…" She pulled on her hair in an attempt to straighten her thoughts and stopped by a small park. She watched the children play, swinging around and laughing, so care free. She wished she could be that free again; with nothing to worry about. No school, boys, friends…but that enormous penguin would have to go. She might not me the most fashion knowledgeable person but giant penguins where not on her shopping list.

She looked at the piece of paper and took the next right. Making her way as slowly as boredom and dread at the upcoming lesson would allow she continued her out loud musings.

"I'm just going to impro…vise…wow…" Her thoughts were interrupted when she actually reached his house; but it should really be called a mansion. The house itself was impressive, with an iron gate reaching at least eight feet high. Sakura looked beyond the gate and saw that the front yard was covered in rich smelling blue grass (A/N: there is actual grass called this…I think). There was a large fountain in the middle of the round about drive way surrounded by a garden of many colors.

Though the house itself was small; only two stories and not very large looking, it was beautifully designed. The sight took her breath away. (A/N: We'll leave the rest up to you. Know that it is a Japanese style house though!). she walked up to the gate, stopping when she heard a voice close to that of Arnold Schwarzenegger. She stared at the little man in the hut attached to the gate in complete disbelief.

"I am the Gate Keeper. Who be you?"

Sakura stared openly, eyes wide and mouth open. "You've got to be kidding me…"

"I joke not, stupid one. Who be you?"

"Stupid one…why I oughta, your lucky your behind a stupid plexi glass window and I'm not 'stupid' enough to try and hit you, because if you weren't and I was then you'd be asking 'who be I' not 'who be you'."

The little man stared at Sakura as is she had struck him, and even if the look was satisfactory, it was not as appealing as if she had actually hit him. But that didn't stop her from smirking at the clearly angered midget.

"I bet you don't get many people who don't take your crap do you?"

He huffed up and then leaned in the microphone, speaking so softly that Sakrua had to move right next to the speaker in order to hear him. Of course that gave him the perfect opportunity to yell: "WHO BE YOU?!?!?"

She fell away and tripped over nothing, landing hard on her butt. She got up slowly, rubbing her injured body part and muttering to herself. "I walked into that one, didn't I?"

"Who be you?"

"That's it!" Angry at herself for getting worked up, and at the stupid little man, she grabbed the closest rock, which happened to be a brick from there driveway that was conveniently loose, she hefted it at the window. She completely forgot that the window was plexi glass, so it was the little mans turn to smirk when the brick bounced off the window without so much as a crack to it and came flying back in her face. She ducked it, but was a second too late, the brick glanced of her temple; white stars shot through her head and hovered around her vision.

She landed on the ground and was looking up at the sky. It was beautifully pink and orange, the perfect colors for a wonderful sunset. Just before the stars cleared and darkness took over, she heard yelling and saw the little man standing over her with a worried expression. Should she be worried too? It was just a brick.


	6. Plan in action

**THE MATCHMAKERS**

**A/N: YAY! We're back! And we are sooooooooo so so so *ducks for flying objects that could potentially cause serious injury* sorry! We do love you and we do love this story but one of us decided to move out and we both just kinda stopped... as you can tell... ANYWAYS! Excuses aside... HERES ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**Please accept this plate of complimentary cookies for the long wait.**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA OR ANY OF ITS AFFILIEATED CHARACTERS, T-SHIRTS, THEME SONGS, EPISODES, MOVIES, MANGA, MURCHINDISE OR MEMORABLIA... Though we want to...hehe**

**Chapter 6**

"Oh my god, he's killed her."

"Killed who sir?" Wei followed the young masters' gaze out the window to the long drive. With the sun setting behind the trees, the driveway was cast in shadows. The figure that approached looked hunched over and seemed to be dragging something much larger on the ground.

"The Gatekeeper, he's killed Sakura." Li kept his gaze on the approaching shadow. "Praise be the lord, I am saved from a punishment worse than death!" Wei looked back at Li with a shocked expression.

"Excuse me sir?" Still in a daze from his masters' earlier comment, Wei did not at first grasp what Li was saying. He looked back at the approaching figure, which did indeed look like the gatekeeper. The 'something' he was dragging was beginning to look more like a 'someone'. "I will go see if he needs help. Should we call a doctor?"

"Yes, I guess we should." Li sighed as he walked off in the general direction of his bedroom. "I have no idea how she has survived this long. I'll be in the shower Wei, when our guest is comfortable and conscious please inform me."

"Yes sir."

When the gatekeeper arrived at the front door he held out the unconscious girl for Wei to take. _This is the child that vexes' the master so_? "What happened?"

"I don't know sir." The gatekeeper replied in that same Arnold Schwarzenegger kind of voice. "One minute I was asking the customary questions, the next she's throwing bricks at the gatehouse."

Wei shifted the girl in his arms, "Thank you that will be all." He shut the door on the gatekeeper. Smiling to himself, Wei headed deeper into the house.

**XXXX**

Sakura snuggled a little deeper into the blankets. Thoughts of getting out of bed were nowhere near the forefront of her mind. The cool crisp sheets felt wonderful against her legs and she wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep. Though the dream that she had had was something to be questioned; going to meet Li for their tutoring session and meeting instead a midget that sounded remarkably like the American actor Arnold Schwarzenegger.

She drifted in and out of sleep for several minutes, relishing in the comfort of a soft bed and pleasant thoughts of the torture that would befall Li once there tutoring began. She would play the innocent good student but secretly she would be a sultry temptress. At every corner she would tempt him into unholy thoughts of herself and him together.

Her thoughts were immediately halted by the sound of a door slowly creaking open, like some horrible Hollywood film. Sakura's heart started pounding as her thoughts ran wild. There was clearly a burglar in the house and he was here to steal her stuff, kidnap her and do nasty things to her. Where was Kero?

The dresser drawer slid open to her left. _OH MY GOD! It's a PANTY thief! _Sakura's eyes shot open as the drawer closed with a soft thud. Her dresser wasn't on the left side of the room, it was on the right. O_kay... where the hell am I? What the hell am I doing here and WHOS BED AM I IN? OH GOD, they've already kidnapped me!_

She sat up in the bed and looked towards the sound. There standing before her was the ass of a Greek god, a naked Greek god. She couldn't help but ogle the perfectly sculpted flesh that was so close she could practically touch it; and before she even realized what she was doing her hand reached out and grabbed said ass. The Greek god screeched like a little girl and whipped around.

"Holy mother of Mary, you're real." Sakura exclaimed. Her eyes remained locked in the general direction of the gods ass, and when he had whipped around she got a wonderful look at his more than extensive package. '_Perfect behind and in front'_, she thought as he grabbed the closest towel and wrapped it around himself. She looked up to see if the rest of him was just as good looking and she fell out of the bed.

"Sakura...What in the hell are you doing in my bed?"

"Your bed? I thought this was MY bed!" Sakura exclaimed as she piled the blankets up to her chin. She looked around franticly trying to piece everything together. "The last thing I remember is talking to the angry midget... OH and the brick!... That was pretty dumb... but that's all I remember..."

"Yeah, the Gatekeeper brought you up to the house. I told Wei to put you into one of the guestrooms, but I guess he didn't hear me..." Li looked away cursing quietly under his breath. "Anyways, I'm going to change. Um, while I'm doing that, please do the same."

Sakura looked underneath the silk blankets and realized she was dressed in a simple shirt; two sizes too big. Shocked she opened her mouth to give Li a piece of her mind, but he had disappeared behind a door. She growled at the door and flipped it the bird.

Getting up, she carried the blanket with her as she looked around the room for her clothes. Sakura hadn't realized how big the room was. The bed itself was something to be admired; a large four-poster bed, dark wood, with beige, red and dark brown covers. She already knew how comfy the bed was so she didn't need to test it out. The rest of the room almost dimmed in comparison. Though it was big, it was simple. All the furniture matched the bed, all dark woods, beige and brown upholstery. The walls were simple beige with deep red curtains.

She found her clothes sitting on a work desk. She picked them up, knocking papers to the floor. "God damn it!" Sakura bent down; placing her clothes on the hardwood floors she began gathering the papers. They were full of writing, and upon a closer inspection Sakura realized it was Li's homework, for college biology. She placed the papers neatly on the desk. "He's doing college level work, and I can't get through grade 12 math! What the fack…"

Sakura picked up her clothes and headed to the first door she saw. "Maybe this will be…" she opened the door and entered the closet. Though calling it a closet would not do it justice. It was almost as big as her room; shelves and racks lined the walls, bookcases and shoe stands. As she walked the isle she realized all of her clothes would have fit on the first rack, yet Li had filled this whole closet.

She changed quickly. She didn't want to be caught with even half her clothes on while she was in Li's closet. Sakura heard a knock at the door. "Ms. Kinomoto, when you are finished dressing will you please accompany me to the garden? Master Li has chosen that spot for your lessons tonight."

_Master _Li_? _Sakura thought, as she pulled on her pants. Her curiosity was slowly overtaking her embarrassment at seeing Li in his entire god like glory. The butterflies were slowly dwindling and she was left with a giddy anticipation, she wanted to go exploring. She walked out of the closet and met the butler for the first time.

"Good evening Miss. I hope your head is feeling better." Wei greeted her with a slight bow. Sakura reached up and for the first time felt the lump on the side of her head. It hurt a little to touch, but she knew she would have a splitting headache come morning.

"I am Wei, Master Li's personal assistant, if you will follow me, please." He offered her his arm like a true gentleman. Sakura didn't want to seem completely unlady like so she took the arm offered to her.

**XxXx**

They walked in silence for a bit, Wei breaking the quite to point out some things about the house.

After explaining a few things here and there, like where the bathrooms are, the bedrooms, second floor living room and what not, Sakura saw a door that Wei didn't mention and had avoided.

"Ohhh... where does this lead?"

As she reached for the handle Wei gently placed his fingers over her extended hand to stop her from opening the door.

"Miss, you don't want to keep Master Li waiting too long now do you?"

He had said it with a smile that you'd think would know the secrets behind the world, a smile that she couldn't really say no to.

So nodding her head she let her hand fall by her side keeping her composure, so as Wei didn't see what she was thinking behind the blank innocence on her exterior.

'_Hehehe maybe it has a lot of shit that I can use against Li! Hehehehehehehehehehe'_

"Hehehe" She said out loud, her face twisting into a mischievous sneer.

"Miss is everything alright?" Wei asked as he looked at her with a worried expression that was clear over the older man's features.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, Just thought of something that... My... friend did earlier today?" Sakura said trying to make it seem as if she wasn't crazy.

Sakura looked in front of her once more only to see two magnificently large, dark mahogany wooden doors with extravagant detail right down to the design in the iron door handles. She stood there looking in awe at the beauty of the entry way, her curiosity of the unmentioned door suddenly forgotten as she began to imagine the wonders that lay beyond.

Wei walked ahead. He opened the doors and stood aside, revealing paradise. Sakura entered the garden, turning in a small circle she was once again taken by surprise. The assortment of flowers and trees, birds, small animals and amphibians, it was almost too much to take in.

"Miss Sakura," Sakura turned to Wei, still dazed from the beauty surrounding her. "If you follow the path, it will take you to the sitting area where Master Li will join you shortly." He exited the garden closing the doors behind him.

**XxXx**

Having been giving the opportunity to explore Sakura started out following the winding path the led her through the extrordanairy garden. Taken in all the sounds and colors that surrounded her as she followed the winding path to where she saw Li waiting for her. When she saw him, something didn't fit in the scenery where he sat.

He sat on a bench that was positioned along the stone bricks that were carefully placed in a circle piled a few high. The circle was large in diameter but all there was, was dirt in the middle, nothing had been planted or grown there.

As Sakura approached him she stared at the garden of dirt when she asked, "What's going here? I mean this place is massive and then there's...well a circle of ...dirt? Doesn't really fit."

Li smiled as he replied, following her gaze towards the 'garden of dirt'

"Well we, well I haven't decided what's going to go here yet actually. I'm not really sure what I should put here really, but I was thinking of a tree of some kind."

He looked back at her; a small red tint haunted the tops of his cheeks as he tried to forget the earlier incident of her seeing him naked, adding commentary that would make anyone go red with embarrassment.

She looked at him and saw the hue that still lingered on his cheeks and mentally giggled.

'_YES! So my plans gonna work after all! Hehehe'_

"We should probably head back to the house considering I don't think you'll learn anything with your being distracted like this" Li said, taking a few steps towards the direction of the main house.

Sakura pulled her attention away from the beauties that surrounded her to slowly follow after Li, keeping all retorts back from lashing from her lips.

XxXx

They walked silently back through the garden. Having viewed this as a study hazard, Li was determined to get through this evening without any problems. He glanced back and was amazing by the look that lay across Sakura's features.

He watched her as she looked upon the garden in his home as if it were the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. To him she looked like a normal women gazing at something wondrous with a child's innocence and a small smile touched his lips.

"You know..." Sakura started, but paused a moment as she looked up at him. He quickly hid his smile as he waited for her to continue.

"I wouldn't mind studying out here, it might be peaceful and help, to you know... Help me concentrate."

Li stopped walking and turned to face Sakura, he looked back towards the direction that led to the house. Before he could give a reply Sakura took that opportunity to make her way back to the center of the garden.

The garden of dirt was a little disconcerting, but she sat at a small table with two chairs that was on the other side of the circle of dirt. With her back facing him, Li made his way to the chair opposite of her.

"Well it looks like you've made the decision for me"

With that said Li pulled out his cell phone and called Wei.

"Wei?" He asked as he put it on speaker phone.

"Yes master?" Came a soft reply.

While staring at the table but looking at nothing he put the phone closer to his mouth as he spoke.

"Please bring Miss. Kinomoto's bags to the garden; we will indeed be studying out here tonight."

"Yes, Sir...Might I also remind you that it is getting late sir."

At that Li looked at his watch. "Yes, thank you Weir, This will just be more of a review today more than anything."

"Yes sir, I'm on my way."

With that Li hung up the phone and looked back at Sakura.

"So like I just mentioned to Wei, tonight will basically be a review, to see where you're at with your studies and find out what we need to work on."

Wei walked around the corner of the trail, carrying their bags in one hand and a tray of snacks in the other.

"Thank you Wei."

Sakura thanked Wei with a nod of her head and took the outstretched bag from his hand. He placed the snacks on the table and bowed before he left.

Sakura grabbed a piece of sliced peach and ate it as Li pulled out a note book and a pen, "So that's for you to figure out my knowledge score or something right?" she said just to annoy him.

"No, it's basically to make a list of things we need to work on and what we need to work on the most so I don't ...for..Get... what are you doing?" he asked as he felt her leg move against his, slowly going up and down.

"More...fun." she said as she looked at him from under her eye lashes.

It took almost all of her will power not to laugh, because the look on his face was priceless.

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is going to be soooooooooooo fun!... it's even better than using a spork to torture him!" hehehehahahahahahHAHAHAH"_

"You know, it's not like I haven't seen what's under there so why be shy?"

Li sat there and stared at her as if she had lost her mind, and at that last statement his face a flushed to a nice shade of red.

He was unable to think of anything to say or move... Though he tried none the less.

"Ummm...uhhhh... what?"

**XxXx**

**A/N : Okay guys what do you think? We tried to make it WONDERFUL! For such a long wait. Was it worth it? Like even a little? Lol R&R people! Lol**

**OH ! and your going to flame have some class and make it constructive criticism. **


	7. The gate

**The Matchmakers ch.7**

**HEY GUYS! Lol okay so I see that everyone seems to like the 6****th**** chapter... mind you we're currently writing this a day after we posted the 6****th**** chapter so we've only seen a few reviews! Lol. So what did you guys think of our little clifhanger... hehehehehe. **

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own anything of cardcaptor Sakura or anything involving clamp,... or any anime really... oh do we want to tho!**

**XxXx**

"Okay class... pull out a piece of paper and a pencil and answer the questions written on the bored. When you're done please bring the paper up to me with your name on it and you can have the rest of the period as a spare."

Sakura sat in math class, staring at the bored as though it were written in another language. Math was not her strong suit by any means and she had got as far as writing her name in the corner of the paper.

"The expression 4(x+2y) is equal to which of the following expressions? A) 3x+y B)3x+3y C)3x+5y D)3x+7y E) 3x+9y ...? Wha..?" She flopped her head down on the desk with a loud stressed sigh, then continued to bang her head several times, punctuating each bang with a word, "I" Bang "Hate" Bang "Math" Bang.

"GAHHH! " She finally screamed, throwing her hands into the air. "I HATE MATH! Who the HELL is going to be able to get any of this shit! Like COME ON!"

She grabbed chunks of her hair and messed it up wildly. She looked up and through a veil of hair to find everyone staring at her, Tomoyo included. The teacher continued to read his book as he waited for the other students to get over this not surprising outburst from the class rebel.

"Yes?" she said as she glared at the class, in turn having them turn their heads back to their papers. She glanced over at her friend.

"Hey Tomoyo how the _hell_ do you get this stuff?" Sakura tried to see what Tomoyo had written. "Miss Kinomoto please be quite and keep your eyes on your own page!" Her eyes snapped quickly back to her own page than up at the math teacher. She fixed Mr. Terada with a cold stare but decided not to give any retort. He went back to his book and she had to snicker a little as it was titled 'What Women Want, for Dummies'.

She looked back up to the board trying to understand what the first question was asking. Her eye began to lose focus and though she was staring at the board it was clear that she was completely zoned out. Tomoyo glanced over at her friend not surprised to see her slack jawed starting at the board, eyes unfocused. She reached over and poked Sakura with her pencil.

"The answer is D for the first question, now at least try!" She whispered savagely as Sakura blinked into focus again. She gave Tomoyo a wolfish grin as what she said sank in, "What are you talking about? I ALWAYS try in math." She replied with sarcasm dripping from every word.

She marked her answer on the page, ignoring the other part of the question that said 'Please show ALL your work," and then continued to struggle with questions two. After Tomoyo handed her test in Sakura just rolled hers up into a ball and threw it over her shoulder, just talking for the rest of the class.

"So Sakura you still haven't told me how your study session with Li went, would you like to fill me in?"

Hearing the name Li made her skin crawl while flash backs of her behaviour from the night before whipped through her mind.

"well you see, it was going great and up to the point when I reached the front gate"

Tomoo looked at her increduiously before asking her to continue.

"well you see Tomoyo, i got there and then there was this angry midget and things went down hill from-" " BBBRRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG"

"There. Damn that bells loud"

As they were getting up to leave the classroom Sakura saw Li standing in the door way and panicked a little.

"ummm, Tomo I'll tell you the rest later...right now i have to...go... um..." she said while her head whipped around in all directions to try and find an escape.

She had to do a double take when she found her exit and smiled a little when she turned to look at Tomoyo once again.

"i have to go jump out that window to escape saiten over there. So i'll talk to you later k?"

With a two finger salute to Li and a quick hug to Tomoyo, Sakura ran the opposite direction of the classroom door and out the open window.

Tomoyo and Li stood there in complete shock. For a moment anyway.

"SAKURA YOU MORON! WE'RE ON THE SECOND FLOOR!"

When Tomoyo ran to the window and looked down all you could see was Sakura and her jacket caught on a tree branch and her slowly making her way to sitting on the branch.

"Sakura... have i ever told you that your AN IDIOT!"

"Many times tomo, i just don't want to deal with saiten... oh and speak of the devil there he is...bye!"

After her failed attempt of climbing the tree she settled for just slipping off the jacket and landing on her feet.

"its a good thing i was gonna throw that thing out tonight anyways!"

And then she was gone.

**XxXx**

"Well...that was certenly interesting" Li said while staring off at the retreating figure of Sakura.

He looked back at Tomoyo, she was finishing up packing her things when she turned to him with a quizicall stare.

"So Li... can _you_ tell me how your study session went last night?"

"_i have a feeling that if i ask him i'm PROBABLY going to get a similar reaction as sakura with the fleeing the question"_

"ummm...well... you see it was great until she got to the gate?"

And with that he was out the door.

**XxXx**

**A/N: soooooo i know you guys are going to hate us considering this filler chapter kind thing, but don't worry cuz it's going to start getting to the good stuff**

**And no worries, you guys, while your reading this chapter and enjoying that plate of 'were sorry' complimentary cookies, the eighth chapter will be up before you know it :D**


	8. Syaoran vs the Destroyer

**A/N: Hey all. We know the filler chapter is in serious need of a spell check. We are in the works with a couple of editors. BUT we have seen the reviews and are glad you are liking this story cause we love it. SO, we are going to make things a little more serious if you don't mind. Our classic humour will still be there for the laughing but we're now getting down to business. **

**SPOILER: We also realize Sakuras mom did not die when we wrote she did or the way she did. But that is how we want it to be so deal :P Cookies?Without further adou (?) enjoy =)**

**Disclaimer: its so annoying repeating the simple fact that we are poor people and only wish to borrow these characters to bring smiles to the other poor peoples faces. L.O.L.**

Chapter 8

Li raced down the halls, ignoring the teachers calls to slow it down. He was chasing after Sakura. He needed to talk but didn't know what about. Last night? He laughed silently to himself. He would keep last night between him, Sakura, Wei and more than likely his best friend Eriol, if he ever decided to come to school again. He crashed through a couple about to entangle themselves for some between class PDA and ran right into Eriol himself.

"Humph- speak of the devil, I was just thinking about you." Li said, huffing a little as he disentangled himself from his friend.

"Well I hope it has nothing to do with why you are running through the halls like a maniac. Your class president title may be tarnished after this." Eriol said, picking up their bags and handing Li his. "Why are you running through the halls?"

"Oh-shit. I've wasted enough time, if you wanna know come with me. Ill have to explain on the way. She already has a head start." Li took his bag from Eriol and continued on, with Eriol close on his heels.

"She? When did this happen?" Eriol stood for a moment, lost. "Dude, this is news to me!"

"If your not going to come with me then I will tell you later." Li called as he made his way at a jog toward the doors.

"You better believe I'm coming. This sounds good!" Eriol caught up and the two headed out of school in the direction that Sakura had run off in. "Ill start from the beginning. Remember when we went clubbing last week…"

XxXx

Sakura ran until her heart thudded in her ears and her breath came in great gulps. She slowed to a jog, a walk, then stopped altogether. She covered her face in her hands. Holding her embarrassment in, she was the class rebel but when it came to the more personal physical side of her life, she wasn't very good at talking about it. She has been brazenly reckless the night before with Li, and even though it had all been part of her plan, she was still a little shocked at how easy it was.

The touching and holding had come naturally to her, and while today she was slightly embarrassed, last night Li wasn't the only one that had felt something.

"Is that why I ran today…" She asked herself out loud. She continued on, taking the next right to head home. She might as well grab her stuff and head out since she was skipping school anyways.

"…uRA….aKURa…SAKURA!" Sakura turned to see Tomoyo running to catch up.

"Tomoyo, what are you doing..?"

"Well you took off so suddenly and then Li left as well, I just thought I would come with you today. Maybe you needed a friend around to talk."

"And…?"

"Well…" Tomoyo looked a little sheepish but continued, "I have another outfit I want you to try as well."

"Oh, no Tomoyo. Not another one!" Sakura headed toward her house, head bowed feet dragging.

"Well the last one I have to admit was nice, but it just wasn't that functional. But I promise you this one is functional and chick. People are going to love it.!" Tomoyo said, practically bouncing around the deflated Sakura.

"Ok, but if its pink -"

"Its not pick silly. Im not gonna tell you! I want you to see it, you have to see it to understand!"

"Arg, fine. Ill wear the stupid thing."

When the two friends got to Sakuras house, Tomoyo let Sakura run up to her room to grab her stuff while she sat on the couch with Toya. The sat brooding and said barely two to Tomoyo as she waited for Sakura. She took a sip of the water that had been offered to her. She gazed around the room at the familiar pictures, paintings and plants. She had been to this house so many times she could probably walk it blind folded.

"So I see my delinquent sister has finally corrupted you as well Tomoyo." Toya practically spit the word sister. As if he was ashamed. "Skipping school to do what; get drunk, do illegal drugs? Humph."

"She's not that bad, Toya, really. Its just…"

"No, don't try and defend her Tomoyo. She's got a wild streek, and I tried to fix her, really I did."

"Its not something you can fix big bro! Plus, I love being me now. Im free. Ha!" Sakura said as she came trudging down the stairs. "Im not gonna change, now or ever. Lets go Tomoyo, this house feels very, depressing."

"One of this days Sakura," Toya said, standing. "Your gonna realize there is more to life than partying and drinking and skipping school."

"Oh god Tomoyo run. He's starting one of his rants." Tomoyo grabbed her stuff and followed Sakura to the door. Toya wasn't far behind. She knew were this would lead, she had to get Sakura out of there before her brother really started in on her. She sighed and moved a little faster.

"You just cant respect anyone can you? You run off all the time, ignore dad and me, do whatever you want. Your such a little twerp, and if mom were still around-"

Sakura whirled around, rage blossoming in her eyes. "Well she not Toya and this is me. You cant change that, you cant change the past. This is who I have become and if you don't like it, each shit big brother, im outta here." She charged out the front door, leaving Tomoyo behind with a slightly enraged but saddened older brother.

"Toya, she's just hurting."

"Its been four years, god dammit. four years, I've had to deal with her attitude and blatant disregard for rules. I got over it, dads over it-"

"Are you really over it? Four years may seem like a long time, but for Sakura the accident was just yesterday and she fully believes that it was her fault."

Tomoyo left then, closing the door quietly behind her, leaving Sakuras brother standing in the front hall, his head bowed shoulders shaking, whispering to himself, "I'm sorry, it wasn't your fault…."

"What took you so long?" Sakura asked Tomoyo as she caught up to her friend. "Was he berating you about my attitude and how I'm such a horrible person?"

"No.."

"I bet he just did. He doesn't know anything. Asshole.." Sakura turned and stomped away. Leaving Tomoyo to follow silently, all to well aware of her mood swings.

The walked silently down the road, both thinking about the same things. Sakura had a dark brooding look on her face, her thoughts all to clear in her deep green eyes. Her brother didn't understand anything. He wasn't there. How could he? Shek new he resented her, and times like that was just proof. The disappointed look that always graced her fathers face as he looked at her was proof that he as well hated her.

Tomoyo walked quietly beside her friend. She new that Sakura was upset, there whole family had been falling apart since the accident. She took out her phone and texted one of her bodyguards. "I'm going out with Sakura, please bring the outfit to the location on the tag."

Sakura continued on walking, ignoring the cell phone in her friends hand and what that would most likely lead to; another outfit. Tomoyo kept pace with the angry Sakura as they headed out of town. It was a twenty minute walk to their destination, but the pace Sakura had them going it would more than likely only take them ten to 15 minutes. Tomoyo kept silent, knowing that Sakura would talk when she was ready.

XxXx

"Ok, so let me get this straight," Eriol said, keeping pace with Li. "You have to tutor this girl in order to get out of some deep shit, and avoid your mother finding out." Both boys shuddered a little at the mention of Li's mom.

"Yeah, only she's a complete and utter nut case. Im starting to believe she is determined to make my life hell. Like last night for instance."

"I cant believe you let a girl get underneath your skin. The incorruptible Mr. Syaoran has finally met his match. I'm intrigued." Eriol laughed a little at Li's predicament. "But one quick question, why are we following her?"

"Because if she misses even one night of tutoring, they are calling my mom."

"Ah, I see. So your screwed cause there is no way this girl is gonna stick with it. She sounds hard core." Eriol frowned over at Li, who only picked up his pace.

"Well that's why we are going to find her."

Eriol matched his pace to his friend. He was definitely in deep. If Li's mom found out about any of the 'extracurricular' activities that he sometimes participated in, than that would be the end of his stay in Japan. She would have him shipped back to Hong Kong faster than you could say 'Bobs you uncle'.

"Whats her name? I wanna to meet this chick." Eriol asked, slightly out of breath.

"Kinomto, Sakura Kinomoto, and she's right there." Li said, pointing up ahead to a pair of girls who walked at an equally fast pace.

Eriol grabbed Li's arm and stopped them. "Whoa whoa whoa, you mean _the_ Sakura Kinomoto? The one who blew up the science department and put a live cherry bomb in the boys urinal?"

"Um, I guess?"

"The poor bugger didn't even see it coming. He'll never use a urinal the same way again!" Eriol got this far away look on his face, filled with sadness and horror.

"Ok, I didn't know it was that bad." Li said, looking slightly afraid.

"Yeah dude. This girl is serious shit. You cant even really call her a girl. She's a monster." Eriol shifted his backpack.

"I have to do this though Eriol. I gave my word to the principal that I would at least help improve her grades to passing level and I really don't want the school to call my mom.""You've got your work cut out for you then." Eriol shook his head and continued walking, following the path the girls took. "Well, are you coming or what?"

"You still want to help me?" Li said.

"Yeah were friends, and I wouldn't let you go out to battle daemons all by yourself." Eriol slapped him on the back. "Plus I really wouldn't miss this for the world. Syaoran vs. the Destroyer. I just wish I could record this."

Li laughed at his friend. "She cant really be that bad can she?"

"She's been in jail seven times or something like that. Apparently she has a tattoo of a dragon eating kittens on her shoulder." Eriol said astonished. "I still am a little shocked you have never heard of her." The two friends quickly caught up to the two girls. They kept well back so they wouldn't suspect them being followed.

The paved streets and sidewalks soon turned into dirt roads and ditches. The tree's around this part of town grew thick and tall and houses were few and far between. The fields of rice turned into fields of hay, then transformed into fields of livestock. After ten minutes of walking through the beautiful back country, the girls turned off the road onto a long winding driveway. On either side of the driveway were fields containing beautiful horses.

The boys looked at each other, than back to the two girls, than back to each other. Li led the way. They followed Sakura and Tomoyo up to the barn, where the girls disappeared inside.

"Whoa, this has got to be something the darker haired one likes to do, cause there aint no way the destroyer likes animals. Especially smelly livestock." Eriol said, wrinkling his nose at the smell of manure and fresh air.

"Well you never know. Maybe she has a soft spot for horses…" Li said without much conviction. "Lets find a place to hide."

XxXx

Sakura looked over at her friend as she emerged from the bathroom. She was so very glad that at the moment they were the only ones at the farm. Though she would never admit this to her friend, this riding outfit was her favourite. The soft material used was like wearing velvet, but it was lightweight for the spring heat. The colour was favourite, navy blue with silver buttons. The t-shirt also had embroidery on the sleeves and her name on the back of the collar. She wore her usual beige riding pants and black boots. The top was her favourite piece and she would probably wear it again.

"I made a saddle cover as well with Stars name on it in the same colour." Tomoyo said, smiling as she recorded Sakura as she emerged from the bathroom. "Put on the coat!"

"Im not putting on the coat. This is warm enough, now let me go get my horse and then you can see your silly shirt in action" Sakura said. She stormed off out of the barn to go and get said horse.

Tomoyo grabbed Sakuras stuff and placed it in the usual spot. She would wait while Sakura brought Star in, got her all cleaned up, put on the tack and then they would head out to the arena. It was a beautiful day and riding outside always made the videos and pictures Tomoyo took look all the more dazzling.

"Image what the kids at school would think if they saw you being all mushy with horses. I think they would all die of shock." Tomoyo said as Sakura entered the barn with her horse. She had been smiling all gooey like at the animal, but stopped when she had heard Tomoyo.

They worked together to groom the horse and the Tomoyo let her take over to tack her up. When they were all ready they headed out the front of the barn to the outdoor ring at the front of the property. Sakura mounted up at the mounting block and Tomoyo followed on foot. The passed a couple of hay bales that were waiting be placed in the field, no noticing the black shoe that stuck out against the green bales.

Li peaked around the side of the bale he was hiding behind and watched the tail of a horse swish by and disappear. He grabbed Eriol and the two walked around the bale keeping the horses tail just in sight. As they rounded the bale and stood in front they watched the figures walk off the drive on into a waiting field. It was a sand field with multi coloured jumps set up at different heights.

"Holy crap. The Destroyer is a horse lover and rider. God damn, wait till the guys hear this." Eriol whispered to Li.

"Yeah, and they will ask for proof." Li said as he watched Sakura warm up. He was taken aback as her constant smirk and frown was whipped away and replaced by one of a calm and serene girl. She immediately looked younger, but somehow stronger. He heard the click of a camera and looked over to see Eriol snapping pictures of Sakura on his phone.

"You can get arrested for that you know." He said as Eriol continued to take pictures.

"Yeah but this is something that must be seen." Eriol paused and looked up away from his phone. "This is, wow."

Li followed his friends gaze to see Sakura taking her horse over several of the jumps. The calm and serene face was now replaced by a girl who was clearly at the root of her happiness. The smile that play her lips was brilliant, and even though they were still quite a distance from the ring, both boys could see she was enjoying herself.

"Well what are we going to do know Mr. Syaoran? We cant leave or else they will see us and then we have to explain why we are here, conveniently at the same time they are here." Eriol said. He sagged against the hay bales.

"We're just gonna have to wait until they finish up and then leave when they head back in. I got her address from the office, so I'll head over there and wait for her to get home. We still need to study." Li pulled out of his pocket a blue sheet.

"Ms. Kure has you using a time sheet?" Eriol said as he took the time sheet from Li and looked it over. "Harsh dude."

"I told you, we have to study or else…" He let the sentence die out and looked to the ground. Li definitely did not want to go back to Hong Kong, and he would never admit this to Eriol but his curiosity was severely tweaked; he wanted to know more about Sakura Kinomoto. He glanced back to the ring and watched the girl fly.

XxXx

"God I love flying." Sakura exclaimed as she stroked Stars neck. She was cooling the beast out after a hard ride.

Tomoyo smiled at her friend. Whenever she rode, she was always in a good mood afterward. Sakura changed directions and continued to walk her horse out. Tomoyo noted it had been a good but also aggressive ride, which usually happens after a fight with Toya.

Tomoyo sat on a stool and watched Sakura walk around the ring. She had gotten some awesome footage of Sakura and Star and couldn't wait to get home to edit them, but she was even more curious about what had happened at the study session. He curiosity must have shown because |Sakura stopped directly in front of her and frowned.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Oh nothing…" Tomoyo said.

"Tomoyo I know that look." Tomoyo looked at her with mock shock. "Plus you haven't stopped twitching since I stopped working. Just ask."

"Well you never really explained what happened…"

Sakura groaned. "I was really hoping you forgot about that." She said as she slid of her horse.

"No such luck my friend. So what happened? Tellmetellmetellmetellme-"

"All right already jeeze." Sakura and Tomoyo headed back to the barn. "So it was really going great. I mean I get hit in the head with a door, I get yelled at by an angry midget and then get hit with a brick and then im starring at a naked greek god, and then I'm in the garden and we started to study…"

"I have many questions to ask, especially about this naked greek god, but I know your not telling me everything, Ill ask again, what happened?" Tomoyo demanded.

Sakura sighed. "I have figured out the secret to revenge Tomoyo. Sex."

At that, Tomoyo tripped over nothing and landed face first in the dirt. She pulled herself onto her hands and knees, spitting dirt. She looked at her friend who stood beside her laughing hysterically. She pinned Sakura with an evil eye. Tomoyo dusted herself off as she rose but stopped suddenly as something shone in her eyes. She glanced around, her eyes caught sight of a watch which was attached to an arm. There were two boys who looked to be sleeping behind the hay bale, and if Tomoyo was correct, one of the boys happened to be Li. Tomoyo shot up.

"Lets get to the barn and get this pony untacked and cleaned up shall we." Tomoyo ushered a still laughing sakura forward. "Yes yes, laugh at me all you will. Explain."

"Well its very simple Tomoyo. He is a male, and what to all males want? Sex. The powers of seduction can be taken to all new levels in my game of revenge." Sakura said as they entered the barn. "I started last night and it worked wonderfully."

"Sakura, I really don't think that is a good idea. You are dealing with a guy here, who at any moment, could probably overpower you and have his way with you." Tomoyo said, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, probably. But its not like I will do it all the time. Maybe a touch here, or a brush there, and attempted kiss here. You know, surprise him. Which, if I'm not mistaken is gonna drive him bonkers." Sakura laughed at her slightly evil plan. "What do you think?"

"I think it's a…" Tomoyo glanced waited at the barn doors. "Oh darn Sakura. I seem to have left my…phone outside. How about I grab that, and…ill just meet you at your house."

Sakura glanced at her friend. "Sure."

"Lovely. I will see you at your house then."

Tomoyo raced out the door leaving a slightly bemused Sakura behind. Tomoyo headed right down the drive to the hay bale. She stared at the two boys who slept peacefully. "Time to wake up knuckleheads." She kicked the foot closest to her. When that failed to wake him, she kicked higher up and a little harder. While she got the desired reaction, it was dampened by the fact that the kick was not in the exact spot for maximum damage.

"Ow! Like what the he - Hello Tomoyo." Li said, rubbing his leg with one hand and his eyes with the other. He looked over at a sleeping Eriol and before Tomoyo woke him the same way, he shook his friend awake. "Dude we fell asleep."

"Huh…?" Eriol said as he stretched into the waking world.

"You boys have exactly twenty five seconds to convince me not to call Sakura out here." Tomoyo told them as she crossed her arms over her chest and began tapping her foot.

"We aren't stalking her." Eriol said quickly.

"Yeah, we are definitely not stalking." Li replied just as quickly.

"Twenty three, twenty two."

"I followed Sakura so that I can make sure she doesn't 'get lost' on her way to my house for the tutoring tonight. I have a time card." He said, pulling out the blue sheet and waving it in Tomoyo's face. "it's a legitimate reason for following her."

Tomoyo stared at the blue sheet in front of her. Her foot stopped tapping and she unfolded her arms, only to place her hands on her hips. "This is how its going to go down. We are going to leave at a very brisk walk and head to Sakura's house. I will be a decent person and not mention this to Sakura. When she gets home, you will simply tell her whatever you would like."

"So…were not in trouble?" Eriol asked sheepishly.

"Oh no. You are in big trouble." Tomoyo said as she started heading down the drive. "My body guards will love the fact that I have stalkers. They have been getting so bored as of late."

Eriol jumped up and followed Tomoyo. "Body guards?"

XxXxXx

**A/N: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! So Val wrote most of this chapter…actually all I did was edit a bit… but I know NOTHING about horses, so all I contributed were my ideas and very poor editing skills for this chapter…but the next chapter…I WILL BE INVOLVED!**

**So…. What'dya'll think?**

**We made it longer for all of our wonderful fans. The next chapter will be just as long. We have big plans for this story and its just unfolding! Im getting kinda of jittery just thinking about it :D**

**Please R&R and if your going to flame, have some class and make it constructive criticism instead…cuz all the cool kids are doing it!**


End file.
